Stay
by pinkstranger
Summary: Song-fic. Katherine comes to some conclusions about her relationship with Tommy. I wrote this song-fic before starting on Affairs of Love, this was my inspiration for that fic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the power rangers and do not make any profit in any way by this story. I also do not own the song "Stay" which is performed by Sugarland.

**_Author's note: _**_I wrote this fic a long time ago. It's really short and I always intended to draw it out more which is how Affairs of Love started. Although I couldn't let that story end on such an angsty note so I change how the story went and am sitting at like 17 chapters. LOL Anyway, I was rereading my own fic and decided that it was time I posted the fic that inspired that fic. It's really short and not much to it, but it's the start of my most popular fic. _

_Also just wanted to let you all know that I am working on rewritting chapter 17 of Affairs of Love. It's almost done and I will have it posted soon. I found a disc that contained this fic and a couple others but sadly the last few chapters I had for Affairs of Love were not saved to a disc. Oh well, live and learn. I now save everything to a disc and put it in a fireproof/waterproof safe and carry renters insurance. Sorry to all my readers out there for the looooong wait on my updates. It will be soon._

_Thanks to all of you, Pinkstranger_

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_  
_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_  
_It's just another call from home_  
_And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying_

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave_  
_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_  
_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_  
_Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying_  
_What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_  
_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_  
_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah_

_You keep telling me, baby there will come a time_  
_When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine_  
_But I don't think that's the truth_  
_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_  
_It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees_  
_I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?_  
_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know_  
_We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?_

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger_  
_And I think I know just what I have to do_  
_I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it_  
_I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?_  
_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees_  
_I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need_  
_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know_  
_I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh_

Katherine sat on the edge of the bed clutching a cell phone in her hand, willing it _not_ to ring. She knew that if the phone started ringing that her lover would have to get up and go home. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping figure laying on the bed. He was laying on his stomach with his head buried into the soft pillow.

Slowly she laid down next to him and snuggled against him. Instinctively he reached out and wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her against him as he rolled onto his side. She still clutched his cell phone in her hands.

"I love you Kat." he mumbled into her hair. Kat bit the bottom of her lip, trying to not let out a sob.

Suddenly the phone in her hands started ringing, he groaned began searching for the noisy piece of technology. Kat reluctantly handed him the phone at the same time giving him a sad look. "Please, just ignore it, just this once. Stay with me."

"Kat you know that I want to stay here, it's just that… she… she wouldn't understand. I love you, I really do. I want to be with you. I just need some time to break the news to her that I'm leaving her." He said as he took the phone from her. He flipped open the phone and answered his call. "Hey, sorry I lost track of time. Got carried away with the guys… yeah you know me… I'll be home soon."

"Tommy, please!" Kat begged as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Please don't go!"

"I have to Kat." Tommy said sadly. "I already told her I'll be there soon."

"Why Tommy? Why can't you see that I love you so much? I want you to stay here with me!"

"I know you do Kat. I want to stay, but I just can't yet. I'll be here soon enough. Please understand. I have to prepare Nikki for this. I can't just walk out the door."

"It's not fair!" Kat stood off the bed and crossed her arms. "I give you everything you need and want! I give you everything I am Tommy and she gets the best of you!"

"I'm so sorry Kat. I don't want it like this, but I have to go. I promise you that I will be with you and only you soon." Tommy explained as he walked around the bed and pressed a kiss against Kat's temple. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

Kat watched him walk out the door, fighting back the tears that she knew threatened to fall. It was like this every time he left. She would beg him to stay and he would promise that he'd be with her soon, but deep down Kat knew that day was never going to come.

A week later Kat was sitting in her living room watching tv when her cell phone started ringing. She glance at the caller id, noticing it was Tommy. She felt her breath catch and her heartbeat speed up at the thought of his touches and kisses. Just was she started to answer, her mind flashed to him leaving again and all the anguish he put her though.

"I deserve better." She whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and answered the phone call. "Go home Tommy."

"_What?" _Tommy was taken back by her unfriendly greeting.

"I deserve better than this. I can't live like this anymore. Go home to your wife, and leave me alone." She said, her heart breaking with each word.

"_Kat, I love you! Don't turn me away!"_

"No, if you loved me like you say, you wouldn't put me through this hell. I'm sorry Tommy. You can't come here. I deserve someone who's going to stay with me." Kat fought back the tears and the overwhelming urge to change her mind. Everything inside of her screamed that she should just let him come back, that someday he really would be all hers, but her mind was set. _They_ were over.

"_Please Kat, don't do this. I need you." _Tommy pleaded. The tremor in his voice caused Kat's breath to catch in her throat.

"But I don't need you." she whispered back, more for herself than Tommy. "Good-bye Tommy." She ended the call before Tommy had time to speak. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and her heart ached, but she knew that she did the right thing. Tommy was married, and not to her. This was the way it had to be.

Tommy would just have to stay in his own bed, with his own wife. And she would find somebody else that gave her everything she deserved. Someday someone would stay in her bed all night and hold her till morning. For now she would just wait.


End file.
